Una boda disparatada
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Un especial de Día de Muertos a manera de rima, con la pareja Romántica.


Hola, hola! Cómo están? Bien, pues aprovechando que ya se acercan las fiestas de Halloween y Día de Muertos, y como cada año, hago entrega de este nuevo trabajo. Lo subo antes de fechas porque es probable que salga con mis padres en estas fechas y no podré usar la PC.

.

**Notas preliminares: **Éste trabajo viene siendo el noveno de Junjou Romantica, el quinto que abarca la temática (al menos publicado aquí en ff*net, tanto en Naruto como Junjou), y el segundo de Junjou Romantica de Día de Muertos. Está más sencillo que el del año pasado, **"Nada es para siempre en la Tierra... sólo un poco aquí". **No es una calaverita literaria como tal, es más bien un cuento a manera de rima. De hecho iba a ser un adaptado de una calaverita con la que gané un concurso en la preparatoria, pero al final mi imaginación voló y ¡paf! Surgió este trabajo.

Aclaro que no tengo estudios sobre composición, poesía ni nada de eso, soy Químico Farmacéutica, y como dice el título, tendrá uno que otro disparate. Como sea, espero que sea de su gusto.

.

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica y la tradición de Día de Muertos no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**«Una boda disparatada»**

.

Un día en la editorial  
>Misaki con la Llorona hablaba;<br>mientras él se comía un tamal,  
>ella sus penas contaba.<p>

.

Ella venía de muy lejos  
>llorando por sus hijos,<br>y cansada de mucho vagar,  
>a Marukawa fue a dar.<p>

.

Aunque el niño no hizo mucho,  
>después de un rato se sintió mejor,<br>y al mirar los ojitos del muchacho  
>supo que al fin encontró el amor.<p>

.

Al fin Misaki podía descansar,  
>el día fue de mucho trabajo;<br>la Llorona lo invitó a cenar  
>y se fueron juntos por un atajo.<p>

.

Hablaron y rieron por un buen rato,  
>no sintieron el tiempo pasar;<br>grande fue de Misaki el espanto  
>cuando vio a cierto escritor llegar.<p>

.

La Llorona frunció el ceño,  
>al parecer el niño tenía dueño,<br>pero no se rendiría:  
>Misaki suyo sería.<p>

.

En menos que canta un gallo  
>con él se esfumó la muy lista;<br>se fueron tan rápido como rayo  
>y sin dejar ni una sola pista.<p>

.

Más tarde la Llorona se casaba  
>en una hermosa noche;<br>el novio no protestaba  
>pues le había dado toloache (1).<p>

.

Fueron invitados los Egoístas  
>y de igual forma los Terroristas.<br>También asistió el Departamento Doncella.  
>Todos llevaban al menos una botella (2).<p>

.

Entonces se armó el fiestón.  
>Todos bailaban un buen danzón,<br>y no faltó alguna muchacha  
>que quisiera bailar guaracha (3).<p>

.

Los novios le entraron también  
>Misaki seguía atontado.<br>Pero cuando iba todo tan bien  
>entró el infaltable colado.<p>

.

Era la Catrina, que indignada estaba,  
>pues nunca recibió invitación,<br>y furiosa a todos amenazaba  
>con llevárselos al panteón.<p>

.

Pero no fue la única colada,  
>ni la única en arruinar la diversión;<br>con Akihiko venía acompañada,  
>y él quería de vuelta a su adoración.<p>

.

A ukes y semes por igual  
>la parca se los echó al costal,<br>y mientras el caos se desataba,  
>Usagi a su lindo uke se llevaba.<p>

.

Inició una loca persecución.  
>La Llorona casi alcanzaba al escritor,<br>pero el hombre tenía una convicción:  
>recuperar a toda costa a su amor.<p>

.

_»Hasta que la muerte los separe«_

.

La Catrina recordó y rio,  
>ya que a la Llorona j*dió:<br>ésta estaba boquiabierta,  
>pues olvidó que ya estaba muerta.<p>

.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer  
>el Día de Muertos iba a terminar<br>y las dos mujeres a desaparecer,  
>su plan a la de ya debía completar.<p>

.

Akihiko se aprovechó de eso  
>para darle a Misaki un beso.<br>El amanecer al fin llegó  
>y el efecto del toloache pasó.<p>

.

La Llorona se fue, burlada,  
>la huesuda también indignada,<br>pues su costal olvidó cerrar  
>y sus cautivos dejó escapar.<p>

.

Después Usagi a Misaki desposó  
>y otra boda se celebró.<br>Todo el elenco fue invitado  
>y hubo uno que otro colado.<p>

.

Para no hacerles más largo el cuento,  
>Usagi a Misaki le dio…<p>

un buen _escarmiento  
><span>_por haberse dejado engañar,  
>y en una semana el uke no se pudo sentar.<p>

.

**FIN.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**.**

**1.- Toloache: **El toloache es una datura de origen americano que se ha utilizado con un sinfín de propósitos desde antes de la llegada de los españoles al continente.

La palabra toloache viene de _toloatzin_ que en lengua náhuatl significa _"cabeza inclinada"_. Según Richard Heffern en su libro _Secrets of the mind-altering plants of Mexico_, los aztecas usaban esta planta en una variedad de ungüentos y lociones de aplicación externa para cortadas, úlceras y heridas como anestésico.

Fue en la época de la Colonia cuando se le atribuyeron propiedades mágicas como rendidor de voluntades de enamorados por su componente (escopolamina) que provoca alucinaciones y confusión por horas.

Hoy en día, el toloache se usa como narcótico y antiespasmódico. De cualquier forma, debido a sus propiedades venenosas, generalmente se prefieren otras plantas. En algunas áreas remotas las mujeres las usan para inducir una especie de anestesia sin pérdida del conocimiento para aliviar los dolores de parto.

Sin embargo, el toloache que parece tan inofensivo puede ser muy peligroso ya que puede generar estados de intoxicación que terminen en coma y hasta con la muerte.

**2.- Botella** es como decimos en México y varios países de habla hispana a las bebidas alcohólicas.

**3.- **La** guaracha **es un género musical y un baile originarios de Cuba.

.

Bueno, pues de momento es todo. Probablemente suba otro trabajo del tema que estoy haciendo -dependiendo de las condiciones-. En fin, gracias por leer. Chaito.


End file.
